starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellion
|gun1name=Infernal flamethrower |gun1strength=8 (+6 vs light) , increases to 8 (+11 vs light) with Infernal Pre-Igniter upgrade |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=2.5 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Hellbat |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The hellion is a terran skirmish unit.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. Overview In use by 2490,Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). the hellion is a high-speed raider built around a lightweight four-wheel chassis. Hellions are capable of causing damage disproportionate to their size, particularly against enemy infantry, thanks to their heavy Infernal flamethrowers. Additionally, their remarkable acceleration allows for improvisational tactics in the field. Some hellion drivers will deliberately outrun their enemies only to turn and attack when they have reached maximum range. The low cost, exceptional agility, and devastating firepower of these vehicles have made them extremely popular with mercenary companies.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Hellion. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-25. Game Unit The hellion is a replacement for the vulture, albeit retaining the firebat's abilities.2010, Starcraft 2: Terran Hellion. Accessed on 2011-07-20 The hellion has movement animations; it slightly rises when it starts moving, and lowers when it stops.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. The hellion is a fast-moving unit, fast enough to chase down enemy units and easily reposition itself. Hellions are strong against tier 1 units and workers. They are weak against thors, stalkers, and roaches. Attacks The Hellion's weapon targets only ground units. It does splash damage in a line, targeting one unit but striking all units along the line. The attack is well-suited to destroying weaker units such as marines.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. The hellion must stop in order to attack. The weapon strikes targets instantlyKarune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. and can be used for (almost literal) hit and run attacksGearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. and "kiting". To do maximum damage, it should shoot once, close the gap, shoot again, close the gap again, and so forth in order to maximize damage and not waste shots.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. Attacks should not be targeted on the closest opponents, but instead those further back, to ensure the maximum number of enemy units are hit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 If the attack is launched at a precise distance, then by the time the flames hit the target the Hellion can be moving away to safety.imba.Adolf RA. 2009-11-08. We played Starcraft 2: A Report From IgroMir, Day 2. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-09. However, units that move out of the flame take less damage"Karune, if your reading this... Do units that move out of the Jackal's flame take less damage then units that stay in the flame for the entire duration of the flames existance? EX: A marine moves out of the flame and takes 10 damage total, but a marine that was in the flame for the entire duration of the flame, would it take more damage?" "Yes, units that move out of the flame will take less damage." Karune, Smurfz. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. so a player should try to keep the flame on enemy units to maximize damage.imba.Adolf RA. 2009-11-09. We played Starcraft 2: A Report from IgroMir, Day 3. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-10. The attack does not damage allied units. Strategies A recommended tactic is to use the hellion as an ambush unit, positioning it on high ground to attack units below it.2008-28-06, Blizzplanet: Starcraft 2 Game Design Panel. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-29-06 4 Hellions (ideally upgraded) can be loaded into a medivac dropship for a tactical strike on the enemy's mineral line. Though delicate, hellions are agile, making them excellent hit and run units in the early game, particularly against melee units such as zealots or zerglings. Hellbat Transformation A factory can immediately produce hellions directly, and if an armory is present, can also produce hellbats directly. They cannot switch forms into each other unless Transformation Servos are researched at a factory tech lab. Upgrades Heart of the Swarm Abilities *'''Hellbat Mode (D): With the Transformation Servos upgrade, a hellion can transform into a hellbat. The transformation takes 4 seconds. Wings of Liberty In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, hellions are unlocked by playing Outbreak, and are made available by Rory Swann scanning the schematics of hellions Jim Raynor found on Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Dustin Browder has expressed regret about the handling of the hellion in the campaign. While the hellion's mobility is useful in multiplayer, firebat/medic combinations in singleplayer arbitrarily outshone it.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 Heart of the Swarm On the art side, hellions now have a fire paint job.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 A variant hellion portrait is available to players via Heart of the Swarm's leveling system.25-10-2012, Heart of the Swarm Preview: Leveling. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-11-01 Development Civilian Hellions A civilian version of the hellion, with flame paint, was to be available in the single-player campaign during development.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. They diverged into bike and squad cruisers.2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2010-06-02 In the final production Hellions are not seen used by civilians and no flame print models appear in the game. The color schemes of the two were derived from Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and The General Lee. Their drivers were the same model as missile turret operators. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Hellion Quotations Known Types *Outback Hunter References Category:Terran Vehicle Classes